


(Cup)Cake Tasting

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cake, F/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place in RCD 3. Thomas and Alex are prepping for their wedding.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)





	(Cup)Cake Tasting

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“What is all of this?” Alex questioned as she found Thomas in the dining room, a tray of assorted cupcakes carefully displayed on a platter.

“As I proceeded in search of inspiration on my walk this morning, I discovered a quiet retreat from the noise in this tiny bakery,” Thomas explained, as he pulled a chair out for Alex to sit at the table. “I was impressed by the owner’s insistence on quality and old-fashioned values instead of catering to passing trends. You know how I feel about the cronut.”

“Don’t hate on cronuts, they’re delicious!” Alex protested. 

“The croissant is a masterful pastry, I don’t understand the need to ruin it by adding unnecessary sugars,” Thomas argued. He had very strong feelings against hybrid foods for the sake of creating something new. “Regardless, the owner of this bakery makes everything herself and the recipes have been in the family for years. I know you’ve been busy with The Secret of Ninradell and we still have to go cake tasting, so I thought I could bring some choices to you as a start.”

Alex’s thumb ran along the stubble on his jaw. “You’re so thoughtful. I couldn’t love you more.”

“As, I love you. I cannot wait to call you my wife.” Thomas kissed her forehead. “Which flavor would you like to try first?”

“Chocolate, please!” Alex requested looking carefully at each cupcake. “The one with the pink frosting!”

Thomas cut a piece off the cupcake and put it on a plate for Alex. “What?”

“Feed me?” Alex requested, with smirking eyes.

“Of course,” Thomas lifted a piece to her mouth. 

“Mmm,” Alex closed her eyes as she wrapped her mouth around his fingers, savoring the semi-sweet flavor of the chocolate mixed with the raspberry creme. 

“Your turn.” Alex dipped her finger into the frosting. Before she reached Thomas’s mouth, she turned and spread it over her lips. 

Thomas leaned over kissing the sweet frosting off of her lips. “I quite like this one.”

“I think cake tasting at home might be the best wedding planning idea we have had yet,” Alex smiled as she kissed him back. 

\- - -


End file.
